


December 28, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face when he lived to see another day in his bedroom.





	December 28, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face when he lived to see another day in his bedroom and remembered Supergirl attempting to protect him from a creature's claws.

THE END


End file.
